


Pranks and Problems

by TricksterAngel



Series: How Not to Kill Your Roommate [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Cliche as Hell, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 08:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TricksterAngel/pseuds/TricksterAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's new roommate in college certainly makes things... interesting.</p><p>(First in the yet-to-be-named college au verse)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pranks and Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing as I finally got around to getting an AO3 account, figured I should post this. It's also cross-posted on ff.net.  
> Enjoy!

"Relax, Sammy. As you've so often bragged, 'this is a prestigious college. They don't let just anyone in,'" the man mocked, finger quotes present. He paused before continuing, "I'm sure there's a 30% chance your new roommate won't try to kill you. 25% at least."

"Ha ha, very funny, Dean. I knew I should've come alone," the taller man grumbled, shouldering his backpack. Sam continued to unload the trunk of the Impala. His entire life's possessions were contained in five bags. "Just help me get this stuff up to my room."

"Ah, you know I'm adorable," Dean teased, cocky grin firmly in place. He hefted the last few bags into his arms. "Lead the way, Sammy."

"It's Sam," the floppy-haired brunet corrected for the millionth time, rolling his eyes, "not Sammy."

After trudging up two flights of stairs and through numerous co-eds, many of whom Dean flirted with, the brothers finally managed to make it to Room 333, Sam's home for the next four years. Hearing no answer after knocking on the door, Sam balanced his bags in one hand in an attempt to get the door unlocked.

"Hey, Gigantor. Any reason why you're trying to break into my room? 336 has much nicer things, and they're not home." Both brothers turned towards the chipper voice. Holding a sucker that would make any five-year-old jealous stood a short, golden-haired man. At 6'4", Sam was accustomed to being the tallest person in whatever room he was in, but this guy was  _tiny_ , 5'8" maybe. "Can you speak, Gigantor, or you just going to continue staring at the awesomeness that is Gabriel Singer?"

Startled to realize he _was_ staring, Sam extended his free hand to the man. "Oh uh, I'm Sam Winchester. This is my brother Dean." He gestured to the chuckling older brunet. Dean always found his social ineptitude amusing. Jerk.

"Well, Sammy, judging by the fact that you were doing a little B&E there, and you don't really look like a thief, I would have to say you're my new roommate. Am I right?" Gabriel inquired, holding out his hand.

Sam nodded, gripping the shorter man's hand and shaking it.

"Gigantor, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

"GABRIEL SINGER!" Sam yelled, his chartreuse hair all but glowing in the dim fluorescent lights. He threw open the door to his room, eyes locking onto his roommate lounging on the bed watching an illegal TV.

"Why, Sammy, whatever are you bellowing about?" The resident trickster managed to keep a straight face for six seconds before the corner of his mouth began to twitch into his trademark grin. Snickers soon followed. "It's definitely your color. Really brings out the geek in your eyes."

"Deep breath, Sam. Homicide is generally frowned upon," the taller man thought, slowly unclenching his fists. "I don't care how or why you did this, but how do I. Change. It. Back?" By the end, Sam had lost what little patience he had as Gabe had continued to giggle throughout his entire speech.

Unfortunately, Sam had learned within the first few months of dorm life that his roommate had a propensity for pranks and prided himself on said tricks. Gabriel claimed that Sam was his muse and inspired him to achieve greatness. Which in Gabe-speak translated to Sam being his favorite prankee. This amounted to numerous practical jokes including duct tape, saran wrap, food coloring, a platypus, itching powder, and one memorable occasion where the trickster had coated Sam's side of the room in bright pink clown wall paper. He was still unsure as to how the annoying candy-obsessed midget discovered Sam's coulrophobia. Though, after overhearing a conversation between Gabe and who he suspects was Dean, Sam had a pretty good idea of who sold him out.

"But Sammykins, why ever would I destroy such a masterpiece? You're suppressing my creativity. You don't know what that could do to me!" he cried, gesturing wildly about himself and hyperventilating. Actions like this reminded Sam what his roommate was majoring in: drama. "If you loved me-"

"Gabe, I don't love you. I merely deal with you because no one else will. That and the housing department refuses to let me switch rooms."

Clutching his chest, the shorter man gasped, "You don't really mean that, do you? Would you really discard our friendship so easily? As my man Hamlet said, "To be or not to be?" You, Samsquatch, are choosing not to be."

"Where did you even learn to do all this?" he demanded. "Did you take a class in 'How to Annoy Your Roommate in 10 Easy Steps' or just write the book on it?"

Gabe's face slowly lost the cheerful, ever-present smirk. He stared at his hands as he moved to slouch on the edge of his bed. "My brother Luc taught me most of what I know." He glanced back at Sam, his hazel eyes full of some unnamed emotion.

Sam was about to add the brother to his tirade when he recognized the look. It was the same one he occasionally saw in the mirror. As annoying as Gabe could be, Sam could empathize; he knew what it was like to miss your family. His anger melted away, and he sat next to the blond. "I didn't know you have a brother."

" _Had_ a brother."

Realizing his blunder, Sam tried to apologize. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know. How... how did he die?" He rested a comforting hand on Gabe's shoulder.

Gabe once more turned away. "He didn't." Before Sam could voice his confusion, Gabe continued, "He decided to leave the family. Luc wanted his own life, and that didn't include any of us. He chose to be disowned rather than have a family." The blond met Sam's eyes, his own glistening. "Do you know how hard it is to have your big brother just leave? To choose a life of fun over you?"

Sam had never had to deal with an absent older brother-- the complete opposite in fact. Dean could be a bit _too_ overprotective-- but he could sympathize. He also understood his roommate better; his tricks were his way of holding on to the memory of his brother. Hopefully with this new perspective would come a tolerance for Gabe's pranks. Sam told Gabe as much, though not in as many words.

"Thanks, Sam. Sometimes it's nice to vent." Gabe offered him a genuine smile, the first he had seen all semester. "Though, if you ever tell anyone about this chick flick moment, colored hair will be the least of your problems." His smile twisted into a grin that promised creative retribution.

If Sam's answering smile was a bit nervous, well, he'd seen Gabe's previous exploits. Not to mention the ones he'd only  _heard_ about. "Don't worry, I have plenty of practice denying chick flick moments."

SPNSPNSPNSPN

The next few months passed relatively the same. Gabe still pranked those he thought worthy, though, Sam usually went unscathed unless he'd done something to really provoke his roommate. If he happened to be more mellow some days, or even downright serious, Sam figured it was just Gabe's way of coping; he couldn't wear his trickster mask at all times. It showed how much their friendship had grown that Gabe let Sam see that aspect of his personality. Of course, some things never changed.

"Good morning, Sammykins! Rise and shine! The Earth says hello and all that jazz."

Sam groaned, cursing the sun, mornings, and whatever deity he'd angered to deserve this roommate. He shoved Gabe off his bed before sitting up. "Gabriel! My name is Sam. Not Sammy, Sammykins, Samsquatch-- though that is original--, Sam-I-Am, or Ram-Sam-Sam!" He had finally cracked after months of increasingly outrageous nicknames.

"I have _never_  called you Ram-Sam-Sam. Isn't that a children's rhyme? I have more class than that." To Sam's disbelief he actually managed to sound offended. He straightened his crumpled form and stood. "I pick my names with care. Anyone can steal from children," he huffed, crossing his arms.

"What?" Sam sputtered. "That's not even the point. Can you just use my name, please?" He was  _not_  begging.

"But Sammy, they're said with love!" Then he smirked, beginning to chuckle. "Plus, they match your hair better. Who's ever heard of a rainbow-haired Sam?"

"I don't care if it matches my... wait, what?" He ran to the bathroom, or more precisely the bathroom mirror. "Gabriel Singer, you dyed my hair again?! It looks like I fell in a box of crayons!" he yelled, referring to his now multi-colored locks.

"Oh, Sammy. Didn't I tell you college would be fun?" 

 


End file.
